


and when i get thirsty from drinking the ocean

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Comment Fic, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Apparently I got a tattoo.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	and when i get thirsty from drinking the ocean

_apparently I got a tattoo._

Jason wakes up to the text at three in the afternoon. He blinks at it, checks twice that it really is from Dick, then replies.

_Was this a mass text?_

He gets up, takes a shower, tries to remember which town he's in and why his mouth still tastes like something fruity and alcoholic, and then checks his phone again.

_yes. but I'm trying to identify the culprit._

And, well, Jason's _pretty_ sure he's not responsible for Dick getting wasted (presumably) and a tattoo, but he _did_ black out somewhere between the rum (good times) and the gin (devil's drink).

_so can I see it?_ Jason texts.

He figures out he's in Daytona, throws on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans that only smell a little bit like someone dumped a cocktail or seven on him, and then his phone buzzes again.

And – fuck.

_you didn't mention the part where you got a TRAMPSTAMP_ , Jason says, because yep, that's a tattoo on Dick's lower back – moment of silence for _that_ , too.

Not only that, but.

_it's a bat, Jason. Tell me you're not responsible for this._

Jason thinks back. He _does_ seem to remember leaving one of the bars for a while last night, and there's at least a two hour gap of time he can't seem to remember.

_Where are you?_ Jason asks.

_Don't laugh_ , Dick texts. _But Roy told me to come down to Daytona for spring break._

Fucking _Roy_. Jason wondered where he disappeared off to last night.

_So blame him_ , Jason texts.

_can't. he passed out after he made a sand spaceship and said he was going to live in it._

Which pretty much only leaves –

_Kori?_

_kept watch over the captain. They're cute, you know. I didn't think they would be._

Yeah, yeah. They're cute, until they leave you to, apparently, get blackout drunk with Dick Grayson. Because the thing is, the more he thinks about it, the more he's starting to piece together –

Dick ordering them shots the color of Starbursts, drinks with stupid umbrellas, Dick sliding his arm around Jason's neck and saying he _missed_ him, saying –

He rubs at his neck, feels the bruises Dick left there.

_guess I'm the culprit_ , Jason texts.

It's a while again before Dick texts him back. Jason has a cigarette or three, bangs on the door of Roy and Kori's hotel room, goes down to the front desk and tells them he's pretty sure there's some illegal dealings going on it that room and has a good laugh when the cops show up.

That's when his phone goes off again, this time with a call. He thinks about ignoring it, but – "Yeah," he says.

"So I guess that means you're responsible for the bruises on my hips, too, huh?"

Jason feels his face heat up, but before he can say anything Dick's standing in front of him in the hotel lobby, looking nothing like he just spent the night getting wasted. He's grinning at Jason, not like he's mad or anything, and Jason's hands itch –

Later, when they're back in Dick's hotel room, and Dick's laid out in front of him on the bed, Jason traces the lines of the tattoo, listens to Dick shiver a little under him. "I dunno," Jason says. "I kinda like it."


End file.
